


What the Water Gave Me

by ink_asunder



Series: A witch at Kamar-Taj [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Paranormal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_asunder/pseuds/ink_asunder
Summary: A snippet of This One Summer that didn't make the cut. After Hazel returns from being abducted by the Zealots, she develops a new skill in secret that takes the phrase "hiding in plain sight" to the next level.





	What the Water Gave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I usually post short snippets and cut content on my Tumblr, but I decided to post some stuff here to help break it up. I also decided to give TOS a break since it's already really long and getting kinda dark and I think a little one-shot or two will help lighten things up without distracting the main story.

Master Junzo met the Ancient One, Mordo, and Hamir in the Ancient One’s rooms. The three masters were already talking quietly amongst themselves, but they regarded Junzo briefly as the Ancient One beckoned him closer.

“She was in class this morning,” Mordo said. “But I haven’t seen her around the sanctuary.”

“Maybe I’ll send Reiko to search for her in the dorms,” the Ancient One replied.

The four masters were disturbed out of their conversation by a crunching sound to the side of the room. Hazel sat behind the desk with a bag of chips in hand. Her gaze traveled among the masters nonchalantly.

“Are you eating in here?” the Ancient One asked. Hazel raised her eyebrows and lowered the bag of chips until it was hidden under the desk. The Ancient One turned to the other masters again.

“Who were you asking for?” Junzo asked.

“Hazel,” the Ancient One replied. “I had a few matters I wanted to discuss with her after class, but she seems to be keeping to herself today.”

Junzo gave her a bewildered expression and turned to look at Hazel still sitting behind the desk. Hazel was nodding steadily, staring at the ground, and acting like she wasn’t Hazel Grace. Confused, Junzo debated pointing her out to the Ancient One and the others, but as they continued their conversation, he realized they saw her and honestly couldn’t identify her at all.

“Isn’t that her?” he pointed to Hazel. The Ancient One glanced at the desk briefly and shook her head.

“No, I’m looking for Hazel Grace.”

“I see…” Master Junzo narrowed his eyes and turned as if to leave. “I’ll go get my daughter to search for her.”

“Thank you, Master Junzo.”

However, once Hazel’s attention was taken away from him, Junzo quietly moved behind her and took her shoulder firmly. Hazel startled and bolted upright and away. The other masters looked at her, unsettled and fully aware of who she was again. She gave them a sheepish look.

“Were you looking for me?” she asked.

Mordo and Hamir exchanged looks of confusion and interest. The Ancient One just looked tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, thanks for reading. You can leave a comment if you have any questions or have anything to add!


End file.
